


Out of the Ashes

by Dalantis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), God Loves Crowley (Good Omens), God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalantis/pseuds/Dalantis
Summary: This is a short story I had on my computer and I decided to just go ahead and upload it. Hope you enjoy!This is a pretty random work that I did a long time ago, but I think it is pretty good. You be the judge.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens)
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Before god created the heavens and the earth, he created light and darkness. He created a single being that would encompass and balance out the universe. He created what angels, and even demons later in time, would know to call the creature as the Ethereal Phoenix; the closest thing to god’s own form. 

And god took this being as their own child and permitted them the right to be known as the progeny of glory.

Like all children, this being wished to learn and understand the world around them. They often became unto gods own shadow, watching the Heavens and Earth be created, as well as the heavenly host of angels forged with the intention to serve and to guard.

Amongst these angels, god created a gathering of much more powerful beings, chosen to supervise over the others and guide the host in their determined roles; to serve and to guard god’s divine creations. He broke the angels into classifications in order to create order where there had been chaos. To these the most powerful, he gave the title of Seraph and Archangel. To those beneath them, they were given the title of Cherub. To those beneath them, Principality. To those beneath them, Servitors. And to those beneath them, Cupids. 

When god saw that this was good, he turned to his child who had been watching and questioned it’s thinking. 

“Do you see, child, what I have done?”

The child nodded in response, creeping beyond god’s shadow to better gaze upon his parent’s creation. 

“Do you think you might do the same?”

“Me?” the child had responded, and god smiled.

“You,” he confirmed with a nod. “Stretch out your hand, my child, feel the very power you possess in your core. Feel the love, the hate, the sorrow, the happiness, you have been designed to understand and to balance. Guide your light and your darkness towards creating a being of your own choosing.”

And so, the child did. 

It reached into the depths of its essence and it wondered, what sort of angel should I create? Something radiant, it thought to itself. Something fine. Something balanced. Something divine. Something intelligent. Something… mine. 

Yes, it realized, I want this being to have the best parts of me. To know as I do, to feel as I do, to see as I do, to learn as I do. 

So, it spoke these words:

“Be born into this existence, a shadow of my light, a beam within the darkness, a creature both divine and humbled by the very existence of the world around you. Be born into this life, you creature who is mine, a being I make with power, a being I urge to take flight. Battle with good judgement, stay your hand in mercy, strike those who dare defy the very god of your creation, your father as well as mine. Be born oh heavenly child, a humility in your mind; you shall be both good and evil, with an ability to balance what is and is not divine.”

And so, a soul was formed, and it was a beautiful thing. It flared with flaming brilliance and then darkened with crafted humility. It wanted to show off for this creature who’d designed it, yet at the same time it knew its place and waited for word of god the father and his child, the one who’d created him.

“Well done,” god praised as he set a hand upon the shoulder of his child, “and how then shall it appear, this creature you have manifested?”

The ethereal phoenix looked around, its eyes taking in its fathers wonders. 

“Be made thine own creation, a cloud upon your head. Eyes like the bluest ocean with skin like the warmest sunrise. Be genuine and open, a creature made to welcome humanity in. Be a golden heart to those who are hurting and like ice against those who might drag you towards sin. Let your wings reflect your purity and may your true form of divine grace encompass the majesty that is your soul. With a thousand eyes you shall pass judgement on those you stand and watch. With six great arms you shall cast righteous fury and punishment on those who might do you and yours harm. With four heads, a humanoid, a dove, a lion, and a fox, you shall be greater than your other brethren, for with these heads you can perceive new insights and shift accordingly to them. Stand tall for what you believe in but fear all the same. Be wise in action and use your voice in question, draw your own conclusions and allow this form I give to you to reflect what’s in your heart, because while I may have created you, it is for you to decide what you believe and where you might go from the start.”

“I do believe it’s perfect, this creation you have made.” Said god. “He is just as powerful as my own, but I fear he could be unmade.”

The child looked to its father, confusion in bright eyes. 

“I do not understand, what do you mean?” he inquired. 

“Your creation was made to resemble you and I made you to encompass both light and darkness. In a place such as heaven, should one of the others begin to question, your own might soon fall. His path may become clouded and in his mind, he shall judge all.”

The child hummed and stood there, it’s eyes on the sleeping form of its creation. Slowly and with a gentle touch, it reached out and made a mark upon the others soul.

“With this I will embrace him, I will help quell his plights. I can help guide him in his actions and ease his fears at night. I can soothe his hurt and heartache; I can be there with a thought.”

Suddenly the child looked at god. “Do you think I could do the same for myself?”

His father blinked in surprise. 

“You mean to mark yourself and allow him to do the same for you?”

“Yes,” the child nodded, “I think everyone in existence should have someone with whom they are connected. A love so deep they breathe as one and are not whole without the presence of the other.” 

“Yes, that sounds quite good indeed,” god nodded, “I shall call this connection ‘soulmate’, a bond crafted between the souls of two beings. Do as you will my son, for this angel is yours alone. There shall be no others lest you wish it, therefore mark him and see what future he may behold.”

So, the child reached up and to his brow, he pressed a single mark. A symbol of eternity, a mark all his own. Then with strong and kind hands, he reached down and caressed white curls. 

“I have marked myself as I have marked you, but be aware oh creation of mine, you shall never be forced to do anything you do not choose to. You have free will. You have judgement. You have both light and darkness stitched within your soul. Though you be but a sliver of my own power, I find you perfect and I breathe life. You shall not know me as creator, only as friend and the other half of your soul. Our father god is the creator of all, myself included, and so he is your creator as well. Praise him, worship him, and know deep within your being, that I will watch over you, love you, and made you with careful purpose. Live a life of your own choosing and protect humanity which shall be as you and I, only different. But above all, have faith in yourself, in humanity, and in your heavenly father above.” 

And so, this being was created with the powers of an Archangel with the title of Cherub. And so too, was he given the name of Aziraphale, meaning ‘guardian of balance’. And god saw that he was good and both father and child watched as the angel lived amongst the others, learning and growing with time. 

When god created the Earth’s animals, he turned to his child.

“As with the angels whom I have created, within them I planted the seed for an alternate form to be taken. You gave your own the ability to shift forms at will with more than one seed planted within Aziraphale’s being. Take heart child and allow me to instill within yourself the same ability.”

So god reached out and placed a hand over his child’s heart. 

“Go and take any form you wish to have. It is your right as both light and darkness to make your being a reflection of my divine power; an echo of my soul.”

And both thought this was good and returned to the heavens above. 

During that age when god was focusing on crafting all of humanity, the angels began to grow restless. Many questioned why god needed others when he had them. Some wanted the same power that god used, stating it wasn’t fair they couldn’t do the same. Others questioned the future and what to expect from it. Amongst those who questioned was Aziraphale, a gentle soul with a love for learning. He too listened to the words of his siblings in crowded discussion, but when he wished to ask a question out loud for himself, he often turned to the phoenix, his greatest friend, rather than his fellow angels.

“Why does god wish to create humanity? I know it shall be in his image, but aren’t we too such a reflection?”

The phoenix who walked alongside the angel hummed and nodded. 

“I understand your question,” he told his soulmate, “tell me Aziraphale, when you look at the earth, what do you see?”

The angel was silent for a moment. 

“I see the water, the sky, the trees, the plants and the animals. I see a world filled with beauty and vast potential.”

The phoenix smiled.

“Indeed. Now, when you look down into a body of water and look at the world around you, do you not see the same things?”

The angel frowned. 

“Kind of. Everything looks murkier and unclear. Sometimes I see trees reflected in the water and sometimes I see the sky. Sometimes I even see myself. If an animal is nearby, I suppose I see them as well.”

“Exactly,” the phoenix grinned. “Just as you are a reflection of god, so am I, so is humanity. We are all murky pieces of the great divine being that is our god. We just never see the whole picture unless we combine ourselves into a single existence and even then we merely scratch the surface of who and what god is.”

“I understand,” the angel laughed, “thank you for teaching me!”

The phoenix watched as his young creation darted back to the others, no doubt to explain his new understanding. 

“Well spoken, my child,” god told his progeny. “However, to try and understand the fullness of god is foolishness. I am ineffable to all save myself, even you.”

“They merely question your will, father. They do not wish to lose your love. They are nervous.”

“They are jealous,” god corrected, “and I shall call this emotion envy. They wish to know the power I have and to use it themselves. This emotion shall be called greed. They want to be all powerful and have the humans I am making look upon them as higher beings. This emotion shall be called Pride. And it’s these emotions that shall be known as sins if used unwisely.”

Despite god’s words of warning and his child’s attempts to appease the angels and their questions, it didn’t change the fact that a good portion of the angelic host had begun to actively confront god and his future intentions. And it all finally came to a head the day god created the first man. 

Led by god’s own Archangel Samael, this rebel group drew the blood of their fellow brethren in an attempt to show their strength before the lord. They had thought they could intimidate the creator into granting them divine knowledge and power; and god pitied their foolishness. 

“Down you shall be cast into the pits of eternal suffering. There you shall be changed and made anew, but not better than your current selves. You shall be lesser than the humans who walk the earth. You shall grovel upon your bellies. You shall be cast underfoot. You shall hurt and regret and ache for a love you can no longer sense, and you shall be as barren as any wilderness, as wretched as anyone can be. And you shall know your past, know your questions, and you shall now know a semblance of the answers with only yourselves to blame for forcing my hand.”

And as god went to cast the rebels downward, the phoenix cried out when it noted Aziraphale amongst them. It’s beautiful, brilliant, inquisitive angel who had only wanted to understand. He who hadn’t raised a sword against the heavens. He who merely wished to judge the reasonings behind existence for himself, as he’d been created to.  
“Please, father!” the phoenix begged, “Aziraphale meant no harm. He is a good angel. Please, if someone must be cast forth, let it be me. I shall go in his place. I shall suffer his torments. I shall live as he would have lived. Please, spare him and give him the opportunity to witness humanity on his own!”

And god had mercy. 

“Balance must be maintained, my child. You cannot fully take his place, because your existence is needed, but I shall allow this with certain conditions.”

The phoenix sobbed. 

“Yes, my father, what conditions? I shall meet them!”

And god smiled and gently drew his child into a warm embrace. 

“I love this heart you have for me and mine, my child, but it is this love that shall force torment upon you and yours. It is this love that will cause a new bitterness to manifest within your soul. It is this love that will haunt your every waking hour and your every dream. You may take his place within the fires of Hell, but to do this, balance between good and evil must be maintained.”

“Anything, tell me, what do I need to do?”

“My child, you will have to remain silent.”

“S-Silent?”

“Yes. In order to free Aziraphale from his own corrupt thinking and allow me to properly forgive his sins, he must come to a conclusion about myself, you, and humanity on his own without any input from you about who he is, who I am, and why the world has been created. To do this, I shall take from him all memory, including those of you.”

The phoenix wept but didn’t dare speak a word as he listened carefully. 

“His sin is to doubt me and question my will. So, in order to regain what he has lost, he must come to a conclusion of his own free will. Should he conclude that humanity is lesser and that he is a being that can be like that of a god, he shall be cast into the pits when the world draws to a close in the final days. Should he realize humanity is essential and that I am an ineffable being whose purposes are never meant to be understood and that all I want is devout love from him with faith, then I shall forgive his transactions and allow him a place back by your side with his memories restored.”

“And the price of such a deal?” The phoenix finally whispered.

“The price shall be balanced equally. His price shall be both his past memories taken, but also so shall he be placed amongst the very humans he looked down upon and demoted to the rank of Principality, a blow to his honor and one other angel’s will mock.”

“And my price?” 

God sighed.

“And your price my child, will be silence and memory. You shall remember all that has happened, who you are, and yet you shall never do a single thing to help yourself because you do this as an act of love for him who you designed. And the silence, your voice, which has always answered his every question. Your voice which holds power and authority. This voice I shall take from you.”

The phoenix shivered. 

“In no way shall you be able to speak unto him, for your voice itself would cause his memory to return and he would be struck down before he had an opportunity to question it. To protect him and allow him this opportunity at redemption, you shall do all you wish to do. You shall be by his side if you so will it, but you can never tell him the truth about who you are, who he is, or about why things happen. He must draw his own judgements, an ability you blessed him with from the beginning.”

“I never imagined it would lead to this,” the phoenix choked. 

“I am aware my child, but so you also blessed him with the freedom of choice as I did all my angels and he chose this path. Just as you choose to carry this burden in hopes of saving him.”

“He is already in Hell. Shall I go to him now?”

“I will switch your places. There in Hell you shall be tainted with the demonic dark energies from down below, but you shall never lose that which makes you whole. You my child, are a being of light and dark, you shall choose your own form, you shall choose your own path. Remember though, what you do is important because while you may be in Hell, you are not of it.”

“I-I’m scared. W-Will I never see you again, father?”

And god wept when his child wept. 

“You shall my child. Oh, my dearest light unto my soul, should you need me, or should you wish to act in my name, you have my blessing to do so and I shall be there. I will always be with you. This sacrificial love with which you gift a chance at redemption to a being that you created, it inspires me. It is human and divine, and I adore you entirely because of it.”

The phoenix huffed a sorrowful laugh. “T-Thanks.”

“I shall draw Aziraphale from the fires and you shall take his place. When you get there, you shall be unknown by all, but be warned my child, you could become known if you act irrationally. And like they are as towards me myself, they will hate you and crave you and will attempt to reign destruction down upon you. Neither shall the angels know you, but like the demons, they too shall not understand you and will consider you something of a mistake, for all memories of you shall be wiped away so there won’t be a risk of the truth being told to the one whom you aim to protect. Your existence shall be ever so lonely my child for a great deal of time and without your voice… oh my dear, this is the price you shall pay.”

“But I will have you?”

“Always.”

“Then… then I can do this. I can save Aziraphale. I must. I… I love him.”

“I know. You designed him to reflect your own love for my creation and so your love has deepened beyond what even I imagined. You love him because of his mind, his personality, and his own inquisitive nature. I shall call this love particular type of love platonic, but so shall I create a romantic love that allows for pleasure between two beings. An ability to connect on an entirely new level and become one not only in spirit, but in body as well.”

“Romantic love… I think I like the sound of it.”

And god smirked. 

“I thought you might. Now, it is time my child. Is there anything you wish to say before I remove your voice?”

“Only… I love you father and no matter if my voice is gone, one day I shall allow him to hear it again and know me, because I believe in his heart and his judgement. I believe Aziraphale will know true redemption.”

“It shall be his choice my child, but you shall be a guide unto him upon the earth and though you cannot speak or explain anything that might cause him to remember you or his past within heaven, you may act as a counselor of sorts to help him along his journey, but you must always remember to him you shall look a demon and he shall consider you evil in the sight of god, as will all others, until the day the world nears its end.”

“I know father. I understand.”

“Then, let it be done.”

And it was. 

Amongst the heavenly angels, a powerful principality was sent to Earth to guard the Eastern Gate of Eden. And within the shadows of Hell, a much more powerful entity watched and learned and listened about Hell and its demons before taking shape. It was a shape he chose with both hellish and heavenly intentions in mind, a shape reminiscent of his only creation. 

The form of a serpent, its shape and design resembling the mark he’d placed upon his angel’s soul and upon his own brow. The form of an infinite, eternal symbol. A form that was of both light and darkness, healing and death, love and fear, divinity and damnation.


	2. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

GARDEN

From the ashes of hell, a serpent arose. It’s beautiful gray scales shimmered with both the mesmerizing swirl of the sun, cascading a flow of a variety of colors down its body, and yet at the same time, its gray caught shadow and made it look nearly black when hiding under the hedges and leaves of the garden it now entered. It’s eyes, were the most unique part of the creature. Its eyes were a luminescent gold, glowing and shining with a strip of black where its pupil lay vertical, it’s senses on full alert. The creature had no fear as it approached the being whose very existence was the cause of its heartache and its salvation. The being that it had given its all to save. The being it had given away its voice for. 

It wasn’t that the gods child could not ‘speak’ to the other through written word and what would eventually come to be known as sign language, but to hear his voice, all would be lost. 

Knowing this, the serpent had willingly given it away, though he knew if he called out with purpose it would return, but the cost was too high. The very idea that his beloved angel, his Aziraphael would be lost for eternity should he utter a single syllable… it was far more horrifying than the thought of never speaking again. 

As the angel’s presence drew closer, the serpent slowed and watched from below the garden’s vegetation. His angel… his creation… his love, was a mere few feet away. The angel did not seem him though, his eyes cast upon the human man and woman. Oh, how happy he had been when his father had created those humans, but now he knew the price they all would pay for the gift that is free will. It wouldn’t take much, just a single thought in the direction of the humans about how curious the tree of life was, and he could break them. A single thought, a mere impulse within their mind towards the tree, and they caved with little warning. 

He was just about to slither away, not yet ready to meet his angel, when the woman spotted him. 

“Oh! You are knew to this garden, are you not? I have never seen you before.”

The serpent hissed lightly, still and waiting. He did not know what she would do, but he was curious to find out. While he knew Hell was awaiting word that the deed was done, he couldn’t help but want to stop the humans from making this mistake and yet he knew, despite this being an act of Hell, god also was allowing this. In his eyes, this meant god knew it was coming and all would be well, for this was as he had foreseen. 

With a sigh, the serpent slithered out from under the leaves of the bush and hissed a friendly greeting at the human standing before him. She smiled and knelt, extending a hand towards him. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, thankful for the kindness after several decades trapped in a pit of fire and pain. He would never trade it of course, at the cost of his angel, but that did not mean he enjoyed it though. It was Hell, after all.

“You are so beautiful,” the woman spoke again, tugging him out of his thoughts. “I should take you to Adam! So that he can give you a name.”

“A name?” the serpent wondered. A name for the creature he had chosen to appear as no doubt, but it brought up a good point. In Heaven near his father, he’d had no name. 

Merely a title really, the title of ‘god child’, the angelic title of ‘progeny of glory’, and the divine title of ‘ethereal phoenix’, but no true name. It had never been needed, but now he wondered, how then would he introduce himself to his angel in the coming years without a sense of identity? 

The woman did as she said she would. She took the serpent to Adam who studied him with a mystified and awed look upon his face, before giving the creature the title of ‘Serpent’. The serpent hissed with pleasure at the title, still wondering over what he should call himself on a more personal level, when an angelic being suddenly arrived. The serpent curled itself around Eve who pet it gently as the angel drew closer. 

“Good day, humans,” he greeted them with a warm smile, “I thought I sensed something within the garden. Is there…” he stopped when his eyes flickered to the serpent wrapped around the human woman. “Oh, hello there,” he greeted warmly, “you are a beautiful creature.”

The serpent hissed its thanks, realizing that the angel could not identify it as a demon due to its true essence. With a frown, it realized it may need to something about that in future run-ins, but not right now. 

As the angel and humans discussed their day, the serpent slipped from Eve’s shoulders and back out into the garden, watching, waiting. As the days passed, slowly Eve began to grow ever so much bolder as she approached the tree of life, staring at it, desiring it, craving. 

The serpent, now having decided upon the temporary name of ‘Crawly’ due to crawling around in the dirt all the time, often assisted with her urges, pushing towards her feelings of curiosity and yet, hesitation. It had to be her decision, but that didn’t mean he left it to her. When the day came that Hell was pushing for action, he knew it was time to make his move. As he and Eve walked through the garden, his gray form wrapped around her shoulders, he stretched out and plucked a single apple. She stared at him, before staring at the apple.

“Your right, just one bite… it won’t hurt anything,” she had whispered.

The serpent, Crawly, could only close his eyes as the human bit into the fruit and around them, lightning flashed, and the ground rumbled for a split second before silence once again returned to the garden. 

“I must take this to Adam,” she whispered, hurrying forward, not even noticing that the serpent had slipped down from her shoulders and now followed in shadow. Sure enough, she took the delicious fruit to Adam who accepted it without much question and bit into it. This time, the entire garden began to darken, and the sky began to swirl with lightning, clouds, and thunder. The two humans suddenly had their eyes opened and they hid themselves, realizing they were naked and afraid. 

Crawly could only silently grieve as he slithered away from them. He was going to go back to Hell to report his progress, but he stopped when he noticed the lone Angel staring down into the garden in pained horror and eyes shining with feelings of betrayal and defeat. Upon sensing the Serpent, his eyes widened. 

“You! You were a…” he trailed off, sighing. “I never even realized. How foolish I am, to not even sense a demon right before my eyes.”

The serpent hissed in disagreement, but the Angel seemed oblivious to the snake’s attempts at an argument. With a groan, he knew he couldn’t leave things as they were and so he grasped hold of the power within and shifted his form, taking on an appearance that was a mix of both his original form and the form of the humans his father loved so dearly. With it however, he granted himself a cascade of beautiful black wings to try and blend in. After all, fallen angels were merely that, angels that were now demonic in nature.

The angel stared at the other in surprise, taking in the suddenly very familiar form standing beside him. He was entranced by the pale ivory skin, the long red curls flowing down the thin form’s physique, and most of all, the beauty amplified by the shining golden snake eyes now staring back at him. 

“I didn’t realize…” he whispered, “so this is a demon.”

The serpent frowned but said nothing, half shrugging before gesturing towards the humans.

“Ah yes, them… well, I don’t blame you. After all, you are a demon, it is what you were meant to do, but I should have been on guard. I should have stopped you. That is what I was meant to do, after all…”

The serpent hummed. He hated not being able to reassure the other, but he didn’t dare open his mouth to even try and say a word. He feared it would happen, despite having felt it leave him all those years ago, held within gods own hand… waiting. Waiting for the day he could reclaim his true self, with Aziraphael right beside him.

“You are a very quiet fellow, aren’t you?” the angel tutted. 

Crawly turned to the angel before pointing at his throat and shrugging.

“Oh, you can’t speak,” the angel realized, looking sheepishly at the ground. “I am sorry, I did not notice. I thought maybe… well, you perhaps hated me.”

The demon shook his head quickly, stepping closer to the other, but the angel flinched back and the serpent stopped, uncertain how to express his emotions. The angel sighed. 

“Sorry dear fellow, it’s just…”

The serpent nodded. He understood. In Aziraphael’s eyes, he was a demon.

The sky rumbled and both stared up as sudden moisture began to form and drop down upon them. Crawly flinched, the sensation new, when a large white wing suddenly covered him, floating just beyond his head. 

Turning to the angel in surprise, the other blushed and cleared his throat. 

“Well, wouldn’t want you to get soaked through or anything. Besides, who knows what this even is, this… this… wetness.”

Crawly titled his head before silently and cautiously raising his own black wing above the other. Aziraphael turned to him in equal surprise and then both found themselves smiling and stepping just a tad closer to one another’s side. Safe for the moment, they watched in silent companionship as the humans wandered off into the desert, exiled by god from the garden he had created for them.

One day, Crawly swore, one day he would tell Aziraphael exactly who he was, but until then, he committed himself then and there to always being around should the angel need him, because one day, he knew, the world may end, but it would truly only be, just the beginning.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part. Like I said, a short story. Let me know what you thought!

EPILOGUE

Crowley and Aziraphale stood side by side, their arms raised on either side of the son of the devil as he rebuked his father and tossed him back into the pit, beyond the realm of the earth. As satan vanished back to his prison, Crowley found himself falling to the ground, his energy fully vanished. After everything that had happened, all the heartache and fear, the risks and the pleasures, the world was saved at last from its impending doom. Though he wished for the end so he might finally be able to speak to his beloved angel, he would never do so at the cost of the world. 

“Crowley.”

Crowley looked up at Aziraphale and smiled tiredly, but the angel did not look pleased.

“That power you just cast,” the angel began, “stopping time… just what are you?”

Crowley felt a stab to his very soul. ‘What are you?’, as if Aziraphale hadn’t been with him all these past ages. As if Crowley was a monster, unconceivable.   
As if realizing what Crowley was thinking or how his words had sounded, Aziraphale knelt and shook his head.

“I don’t mean it like that! I mean…” he hesitated, “that power is beyond what a demon should be able to do. It was even beyond Lucifer himself. So Crowley, I ask again,” he smiled sadly, “what are you?”

And my gosh, Crowley wanted to tell him. With his entire being he wished he could speak the words, but he couldn’t. He had sworn. He…

‘MY SON.’ 

Crowley turned, wide eyed when he saw the impossible standing before them. Blinking, Crowley realized that he and Aziraphale both were now standing in an expanse of white, a nothingness, with god himself. 

“Father,” the word came without intention, and Crowley gasped, hands flying to cover his mouth as Aziraphale stared wide eyed at the demon.

“Crowley, you spoke!” he shouted with happened and slight confusion. “How… who are you?” he turned back to the glowing being.

“He’s god,” Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale paled and dropped down, bowing his head reverently. 

Crowley and god stared at the angel before turning to one another.

“I didn’t mean… I never meant to speak, please father, I…” he also dropped to his knees, “If one must be punished again, please, I beg you, this was unintentional so punish me, I…”

“Crowley,” the voice cut him off and Crowley flinched. “My dearest child, look at me.”

Crowley raised his head, noticing out of the corner of his eye Aziraphale doing the same, but his eyes were locked on the dimmed presence of his father.

“My words were exact. “And It shall be his choice my child, but you shall be a guide unto him upon the earth and though you cannot speak or explain anything that might cause him to remember you or his past within heaven, you may act as a counselor of sorts to help him along his journey, but you must always remember to him you shall look a demon and he shall consider you evil in the sight of god, as will all others, until the day the world nears its end.” Do you understand?”

Crowley gaped. “Until the world nears its end… you mean…”

“Yes,” god nodded, a smile spreading across his face, “until this day arrived, my son, your silence remained unbroken and you both, with the forces of good and evil pressing in, had to choose your side and as I had hoped, you chose wisely. You chose humanity.”

“I don’t understand,” Aziraphale interrupted, “Who is this ‘he’ you keep talking about? Crowley couldn’t speak all this time because of a deal he made with you? I…” he stopped and his eyes widened, his eyes turning to Crowley, “is it me?”

Crowley smiled sadly. 

“Yes, I have always longed to tell you, Aziraphale, I…” he hesitated, glancing at god who smiled and nodded. “I am the one called god child, the ethereal phoenix of heaven, the progeny of glory. I am he who created you, the son of the living creator, the prince of heaven. I am Crowley.”

Aziraphale stared dumfounded, confused, frightened, and beyond thought. 

“Aziraphale, you have lived your life without knowledge of my son and your past sins, but this day, all shall be made known.”

With those words, Aziraphale gasped as knowledge and memories of his creation sprung into his mind. Memories of his time walking through the halls of heaven with his old friend. Memories of being named. Memories of his questions. Memories of falling. Memories of Hell until suddenly everything had gone white and changed.

“I don’t…” he frowned, “What happened? How did I go from falling back to heaven, how…” but then more memories sprung into his mind, but these were not his own. They were filled with heartache and pain, but also a silent determination. A silent everything… the memory of a deal, the memory of a goodbye, the memory of pain and torture and rebirth in Hell, the memory of a garden and a first meeting, …memories that belonged to Crowley.”

“You…” Aziraphale was crying, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. “To save me, you… why?”

Crowley could only collapse before his friend, pressing his forehead against Aziraphale’s own. “Because I love you, Zira, I always have. You, my other half, my only creation, my soul. I love you.”

“And I you,” Aziraphale cried, “And I you.”

Throughout heaven, earth, and in Hell, every creature’s minds were opened, and they remembered the child of light and darkness. The child who had given his all to save the one he had adored. If anyone realized it was a lot like god’s own love for humanity, no creature spoke of it, but from that day onward, the two, Crowley and Aziraphale lived happily in heaven forevermore.


End file.
